


Forget the World

by Alletsiva (Avistella)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Missionary Position, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Alletsiva
Summary: After escaping Insomnia and meeting up with Gladio, emotions are heightened, and the two of you try to ground each other with a night together.





	Forget the World

Somewhere along the way in your escape from Insomnia after Niflheim's underhanded attack on the city, you had met up with Iris and the company she was travelling with. The young Amicitia woman was beyond relieved to have met up with you, throwing her arms around your worn down body, burying her face into your chest and crying incoherent thanks to the gods that you were safe. Likewise, you were extremely grateful that she was still alive, pulling the young woman into a tight and protective embrace. Iris was like a younger sister to you, and you were like an older sister to her.

There was strength in numbers, so you had joined their group and accompanied them in their journey to Lestallum where Noctis and his retinue agreed to meet up with to discuss what to do next. The entire time, you couldn't help but think about seeing Gladio again. The two of you have been dating for a couple of months now, but you never went any further than heavy petting, uncertain if you were both ready to go that far in the relationship.

But then you remembered what happened when the signing went wrong. The first thought that had crossed your mind then was how you hoped that Gladio was alright. That the Shield was already on a boat headed for Altissia and safe from this chaos. But then you also felt fear and wished that the man was with you then. If you were going to die, you did not want to die alone. You did not want to die with regrets. _You did not want to die_.

After arriving at the Leville, you had booked your own room separate from Iris and the others, needing some time to yourself to collect your thoughts and ease your heart. Iris was more than understanding, sending you a sympathetic look before you closed the door on her. You knew that the young woman was just as shaken and frightened as you, and you knew that you needed to be there for her, but you just couldn't. You just didn't have that kind of mental strength.

You threw yourself down onto the bed, burying your face into the pillows to muffle your cries. It felt strange being in such a foreign town. These weren't the walls that you grew up in. The sheets didn't smell the same as the ones back home. This weather was vastly different from the one you blissfully spent your days in, walking hand-in-hand with your boyfriend in the streets. With tears staining the pillows, you fell asleep to the sound of your own sobbing.

You weren't sure how long you've been sleeping for, but by the time you woke up, night had already fallen. Several knocks sounded from the door, almost urgent, prompting you to get up. Knowing that it was futile, you still rubbed at your eyes to hopefully make it look like you didn't spend the entire time locked in your room, crying.

Opening the door a crack, your eyes met with familiar amber ones, and you felt like all the air escaped your lungs. You threw the door open, and Gladio immediately had you in his arms, the two of you stumbling back into the room as the door closed shut behind you. Your mind was still racing to catch up with what was happening, the Shield squeezing your body flush against his, burying his face into the crook of your neck and deeply breathing in your scent.

After overcoming your initial shock, your hands shot up to return the embrace, your fingers curling to tightly grasp onto the fabric of Gladio's jacket. He was here. You were here. The both of you were here _together_.

It was then that you were made aware that Gladio was trembling against you just like how you were trembling against him. He was just as scared as you were. Scared of the possibility that he could have lost you. Scared of the possibility of never seeing you again. Scared of being left all alone with words he still wanted to say to you. Things he wanted to do with you. _Together_.

"You're okay..." he whispered with a shuddering breath. Your brows furrowed at how broken he sounded, almost like he was reassuring himself that you were indeed alive and safe in his arms. "You're okay... You're okay... You're—oh _gods_ — _you're okay_ —"

There were very few times you've seen the Shield this vulnerable. While he had no qualms with letting down his guard around you, it was exceedingly rare for the man to be brought down to _this_.

"Gladio..." you choked out, fresh tears forming in the corner of your eyes and freely falling down your cheeks at how fate decided to be kind to you and allowing the pair of you to meet once again, safe and sound.

The Shield pulled away from you for a moment to look at your face and take in your features before roughly crashing his lips against yours. This kiss was unlike any of the others the two of you have shared before. It was intense, desperate, and uncoordinated, teeth clacking against one another in an attempt to remind yourselves that the two of were still _here_. 

_Breathing_. 

_Hearts racing_.

 _Blood pumping_.

Keeping his lips locked with yours, Gladio buried his fingers into your hair as he guided you backwards until the back of your knees made contact with the mattress behind you. The two of you fell down unceremoniously onto the bed, struggling to find a more comfortable position while still refusing to separate from one another, hands grasping whatever they could reach and lips moulded together.

Gladio hovered over your figure, settling himself in between your legs. His hands travelled down to the hem of your shirt and slipped them underneath the fabric. His palms slid all across your skin, squeezing at your flesh to tell himself that this was real. The fact that you were still alive was _real_.

Everything felt hazy. You were just barely able to process what was going on at the moment, your body moving on its own as your mind was swirling with a whirl storm of thoughts and emotions. Your fingers slipped Gladio's jacket off of his shoulders, and the man stopped with his roaming hands for a moment so that he could shrug off the clothing, leaving his torso bare for you to behold.

It seemed as though you had a moment of clarity then, your movements no longer frantic as you pressed a palm flat against the left side of Gladio's chest, feeling his heartbeat. The Shield breathed deeply and stayed still as he gazed down at you, allowing you this moment to process the fact that he was still here. You were still here, feeling the warmth of his skin and thump of his heart.

Gladio placed a hand over your own, trapping it between his chest and palm. "You're safe now," he told you. "As long as you are still able to feel me like this, you're safe."

At his words, your mind travelled back to when you were still trying to escape Insomnia. You could still see the rubble of what was once large and beautiful buildings. You could still taste the heavy smoke of fires and collapsing structures in your throat. You could still smell the pungent scent of blood that pooled the streets. You could still hear the desperate screams of the people and repetitive gunfire of the enemies.

Your eyes stung at the memory, your voice cracking just above that of a whisper as you confessed, "I was so scared..."

Gladio inhaled sharply, throwing himself down to gather you into his arms. "I'm sorry. It must have been terrifying... I'm so sorry..."

He didn't say anything like how he should have been there with you because the two of you were already aware that Gladio was exactly where he should have been: by the Crown Prince's side. He had a duty to fulfill, but that still didn't stop him from fearing for your life. Apologizing was all he could do at the moment.

"Please stay with me," you begged him, burying your face in the crook of his neck. "I know it's selfish, but at least for tonight, stay with me. Just for tonight..."

You weren't too sure what Gladio responded with, if he even did respond, but before you knew it, the both of you have been stripped of all your clothes, the Shield trapping you in his strong arms as he kissed your lips with intense and raw passion. Your chest was pressed flush against his, and you could swear you could _feel_ his heart racing in time with yours.

Gladio's eyebrows were furrowed as he trailed his lips down to your neck, his movements sloppy with a hint of desperation. He bit down at your skin, eliciting a short gasp which melted into a soft whimper when he ran his tongue along the flesh to soothe it. Keeping his mouth latched onto your neck, the man sucked generously at the spot, leaving a mark on your body. It was proof. Proof that he existed right here in this moment. Proof that _you_ existed right here in this moment.

"I love you," he uttered out those three simple words that always made your heart aflutter, but after the ordeals you have faced, you realized just how heavy those words actually were. With tears pricking at the corner of your eyes, you repeated those same words back to him, making the Shield smile down at you.

You could feel his eyes move down towards your bare chest, and he took your breasts into his warm palms. His hands roamed around your flushed skin, his fingers grazing over your hardened nipples, prompting you to arch your back for the man. There was a voice in the back of your mind, the hopeless romantic it was, saying that this shouldn't be how the night proceeds. You knew where this was heading towards, but that voice was nagging about how this was wrong. That your first time with Gladio shouldn't be like _this_ with both of your emotions in a fritz.

There was just too much going on in your hearts. Relief for the other's safety. Guilt at your uselessness. Anger at having lost your home to the enemies. Joy of being together again. Sadness for all the lives lost. Anxiety towards what the future would bring. And love. Unadulterated love towards and from the one before you right now.

_This was right._

Gladio's eyes burned into you as he kept his gaze locked with yours, his hands travelling down from your heaving chest to your stomach and then your hips. The man paused to lovingly stroke your hips before gliding his fingers down to your core. There was a pause, so you trailed your fingertips along the length of the Shield's arm to get his attention, and you nodded in affirmation.

You took a deep breath in when Gladio slipped through your folds with his index finger. There was no teasing in his strokes, sliding the digit in a rhythmic fashion to tell you that he was here and that you were safe with him. Your fingers curled into fists, clutching onto the bed sheets beneath you as Gladio entered another finger into your heat and increased his pace.

He watched your chest rise and fall with your uneven breaths. Breaths that proved you were still alive, and that you could _feel_ the things Gladio was doing to you. His mind was racing with a thousand thoughts, but at the very least, for this moment, the two of you were together. For the Shield who had sworn his life to protecting the last in line of the Lucian royal family, being together like this was more than enough.

"Gladio," you exhaled his name, pulling him out of his thoughts. "Please, I want you..."

With a small smile, the man complied, pulling his fingers out and instead placed them in his mouth to suck and clean off. You shivered slightly at the sight, but you didn't dare look away in fear that this might just be nothing more than a cruel dream the moment you do. Popping his fingers out of his mouth, Gladio positioned his length at your entrance.

Without a word, the Shield took your hands into his own, and he squeezed them while pinning them down to the mattress. "I'm here," he told you. ...No, he _reminded_ you. "I'm right here."

You sucked in a breath when Gladio started to push himself in, his member penetrating your core and stretching you out. He was bigger than you anticipated, but it was a comforting sensation all the same to have him encased in your warmth, joined as one. Gladio bit back a moan at the feel of your walls against him, squeezing at your interlocked hands even more.

With a shaky exhale, the Shield was finally completely buried inside you, and he stayed still so that you could adjust. He stared at your face for any hint of painful discomfort, his expression softening now that he took the time to properly take in your features. He could see it in your eyes, the fear you must have felt from the horrors you faced. Letting go of a hand, the man brushed the back of his hand along your cheek.

"It's okay," he assured you. "It's okay now."

Though there was still apprehension lingering behind your thoughts, you gave a curt nod of your head. Shifting your hips slightly underneath the Shield, you brought both of your attention back to the present. "You can move now..."

And so he did. Gladio gave a slow roll of his hips against yours, the friction of his cock against your walls making you both moan simultaneously, the sound sensual and sweet. Gladio kept a steady pace, offering shallow and gentle thrusts for the pair of you to get accustomed to one another. 

Just like that, all of your thoughts dissolved away so that the only thing you could think of right now was how good Gladio made you feel. How you felt safe underneath him. _Around_ him. With a sharp gasp and slight jolt, you felt Gladio brush against a spot inside you that had your blood rushing even more.

The ever attentive man he was, Gladio understood and continued to hit that spot over and over again without fail. Your voice grew louder with each thrust, spurring the Shield to go faster and harder. He could feel you start to clench around him, pulling his thick cock deeper inside you. Gladio groaned at how tight you were, his eyes fluttering shut as he started to lose his sense of self to the pleasurable heat.

It wasn't long before the two of you abandoned that slow pace, overwhelmed by the feeling of being joined together. Gladio's hips moved frantically, burying his considerable length deep within you, his flushed skin slapping against yours. The two of you lost yourselves in one another, hands grasping, clawing, and scratching anywhere and everywhere they could reach, voices hissing at the slight sting but otherwise sighing at how perfect everything fell in place.

You tilted your head back into the pillows, revealing more of your neck for Gladio to feast on. He leaned down to bite and suck at the flesh, growling and grunting against your skin as he pushed himself inside your folds with great force. You cried his name over and over again, along with incoherent begs for more, more, _more_. You didn't care how loud you were, and Gladio responded in kind.

The bed creaked relentlessly in protest from all the movement. You lifted your hips up from the mattress, struggling to keep up with the Shield's amazing speed. His hot cock throbbed furiously inside your clenching walls, begging for release. Gladio slipped a hand in between both of your bodies and rubbed harshly at your clit, sending you over the edge.

You cried out Gladio's name as waves of pleasure washed over you. Your body writhed and squirmed, but the Shield held you firmly as he chased his own climax with you. His thrusts were erratic and mindless before suddenly pulling out with a deep and guttural growl of your name. Thick ropes of cum landed on your stomach, the sticky substance hot against your skin.

Your ears were ringing from the lingering pleasure of it all, your heartbeat drumming against your ribcage as the only sounds to fill the room were both of your gasps and deep pants for air. With a soft grunt, Gladio collapsed beside you on the bed, running his fingers through his sex-messed hair as he stared at you with loving eyes.

"Ah, we should get you cleaned up," the Shield remembered.

Before he could sit back up, however, you stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder. "Later," you begged. All you wanted right now was for him to stay by your side.

Gladio's eyes grew soft as he nodded. "Okay."

Taking his spot back beside you on the bed, Gladio gathered you in his arms, pressing a kiss on the crown of your head. "Are you okay?" He asked.

You hummed, "Yes. I am now, now that you're here."

Gladio tightened his embrace at your words, and you laid your head down to rest atop his chest, his heartbeat a soothing sound that helped you relax. In light of everything that's happened, you were grateful to be encased in Gladio's warmth like this once more. Even if neither of you knew what would happen from here on out, as long as the two of you were together, you felt as though you could take on the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try something a bit more emotional, but it ended up being much more draining than I expected. I'm not too sure if I like how this ended up. Sorry. :/
> 
> You can find more of my works on [my Tumblr](http://avistella.tumblr.com/)


End file.
